Protecting You, Forever and Always
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: So many nights, Luke climbs into Wedge's bed, broken and depressed, looking for comfort. Wedge only allows him because he loves him. Takes place after ANH, before TESB. Rated T, though it's probably more of a K. Luke/Wedge slash, mentions of Luke/OMC.


**Title: Protecting You, Forever and Always.**

**Pairing: Luke/OMC. Luke/Wedge. Slash.**

**Rating: T.**

**Summary: So many nights, Luke climbs into Wedge's bed, broken and depressed, looking for comfort. Wedge only allows him because he loves him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

**Author's Note: I know, two oneshots yesterday and another today! Seriously, I've got some writing bug right now, but it's amazing.**

Protecting You, Forever and Always

"Luke? Is that you?"

The door creaked closed, allowing all light from the hallway outside to disappear, but it wasn't difficult to tell who the soft footsteps belonged to. Wedge Antilles pushed over on his bed to lay closer to the wall, allowing room for what he knew was coming. He lifted the blanket gently, as a small body climbed beneath it, instantly curling up to Wedge and sobbing as if his heart depended on it. Wedge could only put his arms around the other man, holding him close to let him know that he was safe. As much as he loved that he was trusted to comfort his friend every night, it pained him immensely to know that this misery happened every night.

"I'm s-sorry, Wedge...it's just, I hate him so m-much..."

"It's alright, Luke," he whispered.

"But I c-can't leave him...he'll hurt me, he'll hurt me..."

The brunette rubbed the bare back of his friend. Luke Skywalker was wearing nothing but a thin pair of sleep pants, as he often wore little when going to his boyfriend Eron early in the evening. Eron was a former Imperial who had joined the Rebel Alliance, and unlike most of the other ex-Imperials in the Alliance, he still behaved that way. In public, he was able to put on a kind and courteous personality, but when Luke would go to him at night, he'd only be abused, fucked roughly, and screamed at. Wedge was the only one who knew of this, having shared a room with Luke and witnessed him return in so much pain, all the time.

"I won't let him hurt you, Luke," Wedge reassured him.

"Oh, Wedge...I wish you could promise that, but he'll hurt you too! You know he will."

It didn't make any difference to Wedge, though. He would gladly allow Eron to mutilate him, murder him even, if he could ensure that Luke would be eternally safe. The blond man, as he was blond though it was not visible in such dark, was always in so much physical and emotional pain because of his boyfriend, and it tore at Wedge's heartstrings. At least Luke could admit that he hated Eron, hated him for everything he'd done, but Luke was still too frightened to tell the former Imperial that their relationship was over. Instead, he allowed himself the misery every night before climbing into Wedge's arms, crying and seeking his comfort.

"I would let him hurt me if it meant you were safe."

"But I wouldn't be happy...how could I be happy if you're in pain?"

Wedge smiled sadly, "That's how I feel, you know."

"I wish I'd done something when there was still time. Why'd I have to go for...him?"

"Because," the Corellian began, "He's hot. Everyone wanted him."

That was true, in a small sense. Everyone in the Alliance - who was attracted to males, anyway - had spoken about wanting to sleep with Eron, because he was strikingly hot. He had this neck-length white-silver hair that would usually look out of place on a young man, but it fit him perfectly, and these bright blue eyes that reminded Wedge of Luke's, but with less innocence in them. Even Wedge had found himself attracted to Eron, but it was nothing to him - his heart belonged to Luke, and it crushed him that Luke had chosen Eron over him. Of course, it wasn't as if he had actually told Luke the nature of his feelings.

"You were just the only one with guts enough to pursue him, my innocent farmboy."

"Oh, Wedge...how could I have been so stupid?"

Wedge frowned then, "You are not stupid, Luke Skywalker! If anyone's stupid, it's him."

Anyone who could possibly hurt Luke so much had to be stupid. He was the hero of the Alliance, but more than that, he was a good man. Luke has this gentle, kind soul which was absolutely perfect for a Jedi, as everyone knew very well that Luke's greatest ambition was to become a Jedi, despite there not being any others left in the galaxy. Apparently Eron thought less of Luke's force-sensitivity, though, which caused the younger man to be unrightfully shamed of his abilities. Wedge tried his best to reassure him of the greatness in his soul, but sometimes, Luke was far too upset and scared to accept the truth from him.

"Why couldn't you have been my boyfriend, Wedge? It would never have turned out this way."

"I ask myself the same thing...all you would've had to do is ask."

Wedge really didn't want to do anything, not with Luke in such a vulnerable state, but this seemed as if it may be the only time he could be completely honest with Luke. Freeing one of his hands from holding the other's body, he used it to softly tilt the blond's face up to meet his. What happened next surprised him, though - before he had the chance to lean in and press his lips to the other young man's, Luke instead pressed his lips to Wedge's. The brunette was so shocked that initially, he'd almost forgotten to kiss back, but he made sure to rectify that as soon as the thought came to mind. The kiss was simple, slow, but it was the greatest thing either had ever done.

"I love you, Luke," Wedge breathed out, "And I always have. I don't think I could stop loving you."

Though it was dark and Wedge couldn't see him, Luke was beaming with a happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. Sometime after he had begun crawling into bed with Wedge after seeing Eron, he'd begun to realize that the only place he felt truly safe was with Wedge. If he could feel that safety, the compassion that radiated off the Corellian, for the rest of his life, then Luke would be swimming in happiness. He couldn't have done anything or said anything, though, in fear that Eron would find out and harm Wedge just for having Luke's heart. Wedge could feel tension leave Luke's body, as he became comfortable, and smiled back in the dark.

"Why couldn't you tell me that before I went after Eron? We could have prevented all this..."

"Luke, I wanted to...I didn't want to risk you rejecting me. I may be a Rogue, but everyone has this fear..."

The blond kissed his companion's cheek, "I'm sorry. Why do you put up with me?"

"I thought that was clear, Luke. I love you, I'd do anything for you."

Again, Luke cuddled as close as he could to Wedge, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and smiled into the crook of his neck. Wedge had always thought that the two fit perfectly together when laying in bed, and Luke was beginning to realize it as well. The thought of having Luke cuddled to him while seeking something other than comfort make Wedge's heart swell, and he had no idea he could feel so happy. Brushing a hand though Luke's soft, blond hair, he pressed a kiss down to the younger man's forehead. There's nothing he could have wanted more than just being with Luke, knowing that the other returned his love.

"What do we do now, Wedge?"

"We sleep. Tomorrow we'll deal with Eron, alright?" As an afterthought, he added, "And we'll take Chewbacca for support."


End file.
